The present disclosure describes systems, apparatus and techniques relating to data encryption technology.
In conventional system on a chip (SOC) implementations, the data seen on the external bus is the actual non-encrypted data from the data source, which data source is typically a processor that is present in the SOC. While the SOC may include an on-chip encryption engine to perform standard encryption algorithms, such as Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), Data Encryption Standard (DES), ElGamal encryption and Rivest, Shamir and Adleman (RSA) encryption, data transferred outside the chip boundary of the SOC is typically not encrypted because the standard encryption algorithms add latency for each data transfer. A hacker can potentially observe the non-encrypted data flowing on external pins of a processor or SOC and may be able to understand the inner workings of the security software or even steal valuable information.